


3000

by imbeccacile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, morgan has a huge family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: Morgan Stark may have lost her father, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have people who love her.Little drabbles with Morgan and each of the people who were close to Tony.





	1. Girl Made of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> it’s more fluff than anything I promise! enjoy and remember kudos/comments are always appreciated! <3

Rhodey landed in the Starks’ backyard, his helmet plate lifting up carefully. Breathing in the familiar scent of pine in the air, he headed up the stairs to the cozy cottage and knocked.

 

Pepper answered with Morgan on her hip. “Uncle Rhodey!” she cried excitedly, fidgeting in her mother’s grasp to be let back down. Pepper did so with a small smile, placing Morgan on the ground, and she ran to him. He grinned and bent slowly, picking her up. She never minded him wearing the metal suit, and she wasn’t heavy enough yet to put strain on his legs. It was perfect.

 

“Thank you for coming to watch her for a few hours,” the blonde sighed, a tired smile on her face. Her eyes were still red, but she looked put together, like usual. She was a strong woman. “I just need a break.”

 

“I know. Hell, I could use one, too.” Rhodey really didn’t mind. He’d immersed himself in work after the whole Thanos thing, but he supposed giving himself time to relax with the best kid in the world would be a good break. Morgan’s arms were around his neck, and she seemed very interested in his helmet.

 

Pepper smiled sadly at him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be back soon. Morgan, behave for your uncle, okay?” She tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter’s ear. “And have fun.”

 

“Okay, Mommy!”

 

And with that, she was out the door, and it was just them. 

 

Rhodey looked at her, grinning. He stayed on the porch, knowing full well she’d want to play outside. “Alright, sourpatch. What are we doing tonight?”

 

“Good guys versus bad guys!” She exclaimed excitedly, and he let her down to the ground.

 

Just like usual. “Go get your helmet.”

 

She ran inside, and Rhodey stood by the door. While he waited, he stepped out of his suit, only keeping the helmet on. The girl returned after a moment or two, wearing a blue helmet, hopping into a stance with her bare hand aimed at his chest.

 

“No fair!” he exclaimed, holding his hands up in a surrender, grinning underneath the helmet. She giggled and chased him outside.

 

Of course, he always let her be the ‘good guy.’ She was Tony’s daughter, so she had to be.

 

She hid behind a tree. He smirked and snuck up behind her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her in the air. She screamed and laughed in his ear and it had to be the best sound he knew.

 

“You ready for take-off, Iron Girl?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Rhodey held her sideways, carrying her through the air to act as if she were flying. She laughed and pretended to shoot at things while he did so. “Ready for landing!” He exhaled air through pursed lips to signify a landing sound, placing her back on her feet.

 

“Again!”

 

“Sorry, sourpatch. It’s getting dark. Let’s go inside.” She pouted for a moment, but decided against being angry, taking his hand.

 

They were just happy to spend time together. Rhodey knew Tony was watching over them, and he just wanted to be there for his family and his best friend.

 

He cherished nights like these. It made the pain a little better for a little while.


	2. Point Break

Thor sat in the corner of the cottage, flipping Mjolnir in his hand. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to come to this Midgardian party. Perhaps to honor Stark. But also, Valkyrie and Korg insisted that he get out a bit more.

 

So here he was. The other Avengers were there too, talking and laughing with Stark’s wife. But Thor felt so out of place. He’d cut off connections with these people for five years. Surely they didn’t still want him around.

 

He’d moved to get up when he noticed a little face peeking out from the staircase. Stark’s daughter.

 

When she saw he noticed her, she came down the rest of the stairs slowly and walked right up to him, tilting her head and smiling. She was in pajamas. “Do you like being alone? I don’t. I can keep you company.”

 

He was taken aback, frowning. “Should you not be in bed?”

 

“I should. But I’m not tired.” It wasn’t whiny; just matter-of-fact. She bounced on the balls of her feet. “I’m Morgan. And you’re Thor.” That also sounded matter-of-fact; and excited.

 

The god was surprised. “You know who I am?”

 

She smiled and nodded, pointing at the hammer. “Point break!” Of course. Damn you, Stark. Thor nodded, sighing quietly. But Morgan wasn’t done. “Daddy said you are a god. You’re really powerful and you come from As…” she struggled to remember the name.

 

“Asgard,” he finished for her, still very surprised Tony had told his daughter about him.

 

“Yeah. It’s really cool! And only the worthy can hold your hammer!” she exclaimed, grinning widely.

 

His eyebrows lifted as he looked at the hammer, then back at her. “That’s right.” 

 

She bit her bottom lip. “I like your beard.”

 

He smiled, genuinely, for the first time in awhile. “Thank you.”

 

“Can you braid my hair? Pretty please?”

 

Dropping the hammer gently onto the floor, he blinked in surprise at the request. “I…” he frowned, then nodded slowly. “I’d be happy to.”

 

Her entire face lit up, and she quickly climbed onto his lap, facing outward. Carefully, hoping his hands wouldn’t shake too much, Thor began braiding the little pieces of hair.

 

“Thor?” she asked.

 

“Yes, little one?”

 

“I wanna hear about Asgard. Can you tell me?”

 

So that was how Thor, God of Thunder and one of the strongest Avengers, sat with a little girl on his lap, telling her about his home realm and how beautiful it was.

 

And he decided he really liked this child, in particular.


	3. Paper Football

Nebula sat on the now empty porch, watching everyone else walk around, talk, and hug each other.

 

Leaning on the table, she huffed, feeling the breeze. With it brought a stray napkin, which landed gracefully on the table in front of her.

 

Blinking, without thinking, she took it and folded it. She kept folding, which was difficult because her hands shook. But she finished, and it was a perfect triangle.

 

Swallowing hard, she flicked it, and it landed on the other end of the table. She remembered Stark’s grin perfectly.

 

But Nebula didn’t really get to dwell on it, because she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning fast, she didn’t resist the urge to grab the stranger’s wrist for touching her.

 

It was Stark’s daughter. She didn’t look very scared of her, which was strange.

 

She let go, anger returning to her, which she gladly preferred over grieving. “What do you want?”

 

“My name is Morgan. Daddy really liked you. Mommy said he talked about you sometimes.” The little girl looked proud of herself as she held her hand out. Nebula stared, dumbfounded, because this was something Stark would do. Clenching her jaw, she hesitantly shook the girl’s hand.

 

“Nebula,” she mumbled, numbly.

 

Morgan looked at the napkin, which still sat at the table. “Can you teach me how to do that?” she asked excitedly.

 

Frowning, Nebula grabbed the triangle. “Your father didn’t teach you?”

 

“No. He said it’s special.” She thought for a moment. “He also said I wasn’t old enough.”

 

She blinked, vision suddenly getting very blurry. Finally, she nodded, holding the triangle up. “Here. Flick it.”

 

The two stayed there for a long while, and Nebula stayed patient. Because she learned from the best paper football player in the world. And she would train Morgan to be the next


	4. Bugs and Monsters

When Bruce received a phone call from Pepper saying Morgan missed him, he immediately dropped everything he had to do for the day to visit. Bruce helped a lot when she was a baby, and then he focused more on himself and the Hulk. But he vowed to be there for her and for Pepper after Tony’s death.

 

Morgan thought his big green form was cool. So that was a plus.

 

He couldn’t fit on the porch for fear of breaking some of the stairs, so instead of knocking, he shouted, “Hey, Morgan!”

 

“Bruce!” The door quickly flung open and the little girl barreled towards him. She wasn’t even the size of his leg, so he knelt down a bit so she would be able to throw her arms around his neck. 

 

“Hey, kiddo,” he laughed as she pulled away, grinning widely. “Your mom said you’ve been a bit lonely. You need a ride?”

 

Morgan’s face lit up, and nodded excitedly. “Yes! Hulk ride!”

 

He laughed and picked her up, very easily placing her on his shoulders. Careful to be gentle, he grinned. “Hold on.” She squealed and hugged his neck, and he began walking around, shaking the ground slightly with giant steps and making little roaring noises. She joined in, too, of course.

 

After a little while, Bruce decided to take a break, helping her down carefully and taking a seat by the tree. She sat beside him and tried climbing up his arm, actually doing rather well. After a few failed attempts, she stood on his shoulder, looking proud of herself.

 

“Wow. You’re getting stronger. Soon you can be the Hulk instead.”

 

“ROAR!” she yelled, right in his ear, but he didn’t particularly mind very much. 

 

He chuckled as she tried climbing on top of his head. “Point proven.” She wasn’t heavy enough to make it uncomfortable, not yet, so he let her.

 

She sat, pink shoes dangling in front of his face. 

 

“Is that...huh. I think there are some pink bugs over here.”

 

Morgan squealed with laughter, beginning to make buzzing noises.

 

Bruce gasped loudly. “Oh no, they’re gonna get me!”

 

“I’ll save you!” Morgan slid down to stand on his shoulder, swatting invisible bugs. With his other hand, he moved to grab her, which resulted in surprise giggles, and he set her down on her lap.

 

“Gosh, thank you! I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

 

She smiled proudly, stepping closer to hug him. He hugged her back, looking up at the sky.

 

If he’d been told the Hulk could play with a child years ago, he never would have believed it.

 

He was and always would be grateful to Tony for all of his help. Now he could attempt to repay the favor.


	5. One

Stephen wasn’t taking being back very well.

 

Yes, they won. Exactly as he’d seen in his visions. But at what cost?

 

He was gone for five years, just as he predicted. But now that he was back, trying to make up for being gone with Wong, he was having trouble. His hands seemed to shake even more than normal. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a failed outcome, or Stark’s death.

 

Sometimes he went days without sleep. And Wong noticed.

 

He forced him to take a break from the Sanctum for awhile, get out of the city. But Stephen didn’t even know where that could be.

 

Wong had contacted Peter, who then contacted Pepper. She lived in the countryside now, after all. It might be a good distraction.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure if going to his dead colleague’s house was a great idea, so he wasn’t going to go. But Pepper got ahold of his number and asked him to.

 

As it turned out, little Morgan was sick. Pepper asked him to take a look at her.

 

So that’s how Dr. Strange, sorcerer supreme, stepped through a portal onto a little grass front yard, wearing a sweater and jeans. It was weird being without the cloak, but Wong insisted he try to be ‘normal’ for the day.

 

Clearing his throat, he stepped onto the porch and knocked lightly.

 

Pepper answered, looking tired, but she still gave him a small smile. “Dr. Strange, hello.” They’d only met once, at the funeral. “It’s great to see you again.”

 

“You, too,” he replied, glancing past her at the little girl on the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

 

“She’s in here,” Pepper murmured, opening the door a bit wider for him to step through, and he nodded, slowly walking towards the couch. The girl was watching some cartoon on the television, though she looked up as he came closer. He felt very out of his element - he wasn’t very great around children - he was a neurosurgeon, after all - but he was going to try his best.

 

Crouching in front of her, he frowned a little. “Can you tell me how you feel?”

 

“Sick,” she replied miserably.

 

Right, of course. She was five. With a shaking, scarred hand, he reached forward and carefully checked her forehead. Warm. “What are her symptoms?” he asked, looking up at Pepper who stood behind the couch.

 

“Coughing, runny nose, sneezes.”

 

“It looks like she just has a normal cold,” he replied, frowning a little. “You think there’s more to it?”

 

Pepper shrugged. “I’m not an expert. I’m no doctor.” But she smiled a little. “I’m going to make some tea, would you like some?”

 

Stephen blinked, knowing that he’d just been convinced to come here for no real reason, and sighed lightly. “Yes, thank you.” She headed to the kitchen, and he sat on the other end of the couch, folding his hands.

 

It was quiet for a moment, then Morgan struggled her way out of the blanket to sit up on her heels, staring at him curiously. “Are you really a wizard?”

 

He blinked, looking back at her with his eyebrows raised. This was certainly Stark’s child. “I’m a sorcerer.” Again, he remembered he was talking to a child, so he tried to lighten his tone. “It’s basically the same thing.”

 

She looked excited, though she paused to cough, and scooted a bit closer. “Can you show me? Please?”

 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

 

“Please?” she asked, pouting, and he sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before returning his attention to the front. Carefully, he created a portal, showing the inside of the Sanctum. No one was around. “A portal! Cool!” she exclaimed.

 

The Cloak of Levitation appeared in the frame, and it flew towards Stephen excitedly. He sighed lightly, knowing this would probably happen, and closed the portal. “This is the Cloak of Levitation. Cloak, Morgan Stark.”

 

Her eyes were wide with wonder, reaching forward to touch it. It moved out of the way at first, scared. “I won’t hurt you,” she said gently, smiling at it. Stephen was amazed at how gentle she was.

 

It came closer and let her pet it - it actually seemed to like the attention.

“Well, it seems like it likes you. That makes you special,” he said with a small smile. Morgan’s face lit up, and she moved closer to Stephen.

 

“Peter says you’re really cool,” she said, tilting her head slightly, beaming proudly. “Now I can agree with him!”

 

Stephen’s heart clenched. He supposed this child wasn’t so bad after all - and Peter, of course. “Thank you.” He glanced at the television, clearing his throat. “What are you watching?”

 

She sat back a bit, still on her knees. “Mulan,” she replied simply. “I’m working on my karate.” Scrambling off the couch, she stood back in a fighting stance and punched the air, reminding him a lot of his training at the beginning. He bit back a grin and leaned forward a bit.

 

“That’s very impressive,” he said, making her beam with pride.

 

“Thank you.” She did a little bow, then coughed into her elbow. Looking back at him, she smiled wider. “Can I sit in your lap?”

 

He was thrown off by the request, genuinely. Blinking, he looked down for a moment, then at the cloak, who floated nearby. It bobbed its collar up and down. He sighed and leaned forward, picking the girl up carefully and setting her down in his lap.

 

She was grinning from ear to ear. It was a sensation he wasn’t used to, but wasn’t exactly opposed to, either.

 

They spoke a bit more to each other. He found it easier to talk to her the longer he did so. Turned out, children were just like adults; just had wilder imaginations.

 

He noticed, after a few minutes of silence, that she was curled into his chest, eyes closed and breathing a bit loudly due to congestion. Not for the first time, he was very surprised. He couldn’t believe she liked him this much after only an hour. He would have called for Pepper, but he didn’t want to wake Morgan.

 

So he stayed still.

 

Besides, Pepper was probably enjoying some quiet time.

 

The cloak moved to cover her, and most of his legs, and he smiled a little.

 

The warmth of the girl eventually lulled him to sleep, too, despite how he fought it. And it was the best sleep he’d gotten in a very, very long time.


	6. Are You Sad?

Clint knew it would be scary for Morgan to meet his kids. But he also knew Pepper got along well with Laura, and she needed to get out of the cottage every now and then.

 

That’s how Pepper and Morgan Stark ended up at the Bartons’ farm on a Friday afternoon.

 

Lila thought she was precious, and even Cooper cracked a few grins at her jokes.

 

She and Nathaniel really seemed to hit it off, though. He was only a year older, after all, and they both had wild imaginations.

 

Laura and Pepper were chatting over coffee, so Clint moved to the window to watch the kids play. 

 

It was nice. His kids had been really distraught after the loss of Natasha. Then Tony, too. God, it wasn’t fair.

 

Clint sniffed and decided to go outside, take in some fresh air. He couldn’t think about his friends right now. He just couldn’t.

 

He sat on the bench, watching Lila and Cooper wrestle each other and Nathaniel and Morgan play hide and seek. He smiled a little, folding his hands, and looked down at his lap.

 

Things were slow-moving. They got a bit better each day, but he certainly had bad days. He just had to remind himself that things would be okay. They had to be.

 

“Clint?” Morgan’s little voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up, seeing she stood right in front of him. He’d insisted she call him that; no ‘Mr. Barton’ bullshit, or anything.

 

“What’s up, kiddo?”

 

She frowned a little, clambering up to sit on the bench beside him. “You look sad,” she said, her feet dangling feet from the ground. 

 

He was surprised for a moment, before he remembered she was a Stark. “I guess I sort of am.”

 

“Do you wanna know what Mommy and I do when we’re sad?”

 

“What?” he asked, genuinely curious to what she would have to say.

 

All of a sudden, a mischievous grin appeared on her face, and she leaned forward, little fingers tickling his stomach. 

 

He was more caught off guard than anything, but he laughed. Actually laughed. It had been years since he’d done so, really. “Oh, you’re on!” he managed breathlessly, twisting under her relentless grasp and managing to stand, while she still sat on the bench. She realized her mistake as he came closer, tickling her all over.

 

Her squeals of laughter were some of the most welcome sounds he could have asked for that day.

 

Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel all came over, curious as to what was going on, and a huge tickle war broke out. No one was safe - least of all Clint.

 

When Pepper and Laura came outside, they found him on the ground, breathless and laughing as the kids all surrounded him. 

 

His sides hurt from laughing so much. Laura told the kids to give him a break, and with the window of peace provided by his wife, he got to his feet, still grinning. He looked down at Morgan and winked. She beamed proudly.

 

“That’s some kid you got there, Pepper,” he muttered, smiling. He could tell his kids were happier, too. “How about a race?” he asked, and the kids cheered because their father was acting like himself again.

 

All he needed was a sweet little girl and a little laughter.

  
  



End file.
